mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
TYPO Cancer Mode F.G9 (brackets)
About 'TYPO Cancer Mode F.G9' Doctor Calvin Nettles, the Computer Wizz-Kid of The Mansion has returned with another induced cell for people of The Mansion of Delights. We have used Madz as our guinea-pig and asked her to write out a typical day at The Mansion. TodaY @ tHE Manson, yeeeeet anova proble'matic dayee obviOUsly. tHE Doctor of TYPO Cancer HASS rreturnEd with with with with a new,, method fo TyypinG ona computerr. Doctor Calvin Nettles -_ he is a fuc#### idiot?? Of all the funding entERED into tHE mAnsion,, why the HELL THE HELL do we neeeeeed 1that makESsd u typ lyk an idiot?? I wil lnever unxdestanmd. I'll start at 8 o' cock in the MORNING. I woke,I WOKE I WOKE UP I WOKE and Cindy was hanging out of my wall. She had maneuvered further (moved furtha muvd), but SHE stttil isnt'' hasnt'' quite out-of-the-wall yet.hyphen hyp. We hav beCOme friendz now having spended and spending lots of time togeverrr. I gave her a (flofloflow))) fFlOwer FROM tthe back garden anda kiss oN tHE forehead before leaving for BreakfastNK. We had bACON, sausaGes, scrambled egGs and fried tomatoes courtesy of Chef Giggly Piggly, the BreakfastNK Clown. HE MAKES A REALLY TAStY MEAL!!!! After that, I was sent tot he Corridor of Misshapen Fingers and Toes. Inwhere da hole koridor is FULL of fingers and toes. I don't get why but, it just is. WEIRDwrerid=weird-weoird. grapes. tits. After that, it was arouUND Lynch TyM in which Dr. Oetker made HIS ONE OF HIS one if, of his famous Pizza Pies. They are abnormally chewy (abnormally chewy, but taste) but taste really gOOOD- people LAF @ me when I eat ITY(it) '/; and noBODY else ACtuaLLy eats it, why? I don't know. They don't tell me anything here...(heyt ntod lelt em hianytgh ereh)dotdotdot shit. It was time to play with ShanicQQa. Our UZUAL GAYM off duck-Duck-Goose.guuz. Mike ran in howVER and smashed an EGG oVA MY HED.(<--fullstop) I laughed so hE wOUL'dn't get anGRY @ EM(me), but inside I was furious. Inside, I was furious. Furious was I, inside. I was inside furious. WET AND SLIMY egg all over your hair is SO HARRRRRD 2 get owt. The yolk mainly,, but whATv.vEer....(dotdotdot) ShanicQQa said she would get him later for 4 me me, apparently in her Demonic ways she entombed Mike in a crystallized prism n and n smashed him hurt him HURT SMASHED him around the Play Room for 7 hours, respectively. Thank you ShanicQQa. cunt. It was the aforementioned 7 hours later, making it 8PM 8 AT NYT. Aunt Bessie was making Tea tonight for us all. AGEN juss like Dr. Oetker and his pizza pies - people were laffin at me as I ate (8). At least I wasn't alone in eating DIS TYM, No-Teeth Kieth, Eugene, The Rookie and the haunting of Claire Daslin joYND me at DA dinner tabull. We had a few glasses of FYN-WYN deliv'od by Richelle hersSLEF and had a handful of funny conversations a handful, confesaYshons, a handfill.. I still had messy hair 4ROM Mike's egg-attack, in which Richelle brushed and combed it all out 4 ME 4444444. Thank you Richelle. bleeding vaginas. I returned 2 MA reWM whereeee I SPR I SPOKE TO to Cindy agen f4 a while.(wyl) She was crYin.g about somefinBbbut wouldn't teLlL me Y. I told her to forget abowt wadeva it woz n talk about sumfin ELSE forrr(4) a whyl. We had a 10 minute banana conversation((((((atenminuteconvera10minconvo) about make-up and girly things as I BRUSHED HER HAIR for a while. She really (she really appreciates being) appreciates being taken care of (and) and I feel like Richelle in a way. Richelle is so caring towards ME(Iam notrichelle but i pretend to BEW RICH) - I feel I am doing the same for Cindy as Richelle DOES FOR ME. Cindy kEEEEEEPS apologising, saying when she gets out of the wall - she IS going to attack either way. I tell her that it's okay. it is okay. OK. She says she won't hurt me, (dont hurt me) though. Thank you Cindy. (i thank cindy) --------------------- Edit by Doctor Calvin Nettles: My work was a success as always, but the odd mention of insulting words or fruit as displayed by Madz, is a confusing one. I am not going to change anything of TYPO Cancer Mode F.G9 as I feel this time it is much stronger and words come fluently. There is also a (brackets) used in which the TYPO Cancer can read 'some' thoughts of the writer. Interesting work.